WAITING FOR YOU
by snowgem33
Summary: There's no cure for a broken heart...or is there?


"Yami,are you sure your all right?"Yugi asks me for the millionth time that night.

"Yes,Yugi,now go on your date."I say bitterly.

He looks offended for a moment,and then grabbed Atem's hand and walked out of the house.

He and Atem(my twin brother) had been dating for five months...and forgot to mention it to me!

I had loved Yugi since the first time I saw him,but Atem had always seemed to be trying to ignore Yugi,until last week!

Last Sunday,had been Atem's and I's birthday.

I left the kitchen to go get my sunglasses,and when I came back I heard something strange.

"Happy birthday,Atem."

"Thanks Yugi."

"You know,I had a hard time figuring out what to get you,so I figured I'd give you this."

Then I heard Yugi moan.I peeked around the corner and saw something really DISTURBING.  
My twin had his tongue in Yugi's mouth and Yugi had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying it.

That was the last thing I remembered doing.

Without realizing it I had rushed to my room and slammed the door.

An instant afterwords,Atem and Yugi came rushing into my room to see what was wrong.

Instead of answering their questions,I picked up my sunglasses and headed straight out the front door,towards Tea's house because she had volunteered to have the party at her house.

A little while later,Yugi and Atem caught up with me,and again asked me what was of wrong.

Instead answering them,I just sped Tea's,everyone(because of Yugi and Atem) kept asking me what was wrong.

I never answered anyone,or spoke,for that , matter.

A truth-or-dare game were Joey dared Yugi to kiss Atem finally provoked a response from me.

Instead of doing it on the cheek,as I would have expected him to,Yugi kissed Atem on the lips and held his lips on Atem's for what seemed like forever.

When he finally removed his lips from Atem's he glanced over at me.

At the time I was as pale I could ever be,and trying to keep from exclaiming in disgust.

Then Yugi said,"Atem,you don't think he saw that thing earlier...?"At the mention of what he and Atem had done earlier that day,I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat.

"Um,oops?"Atem had said and then started laughing as if someone had told a joke.

Ever since then,everyone treated me like some sorta little baby.

All I want to do is wallow in a gigantic pool of self-pity,go to sleep and never wake up.

Someone knocked at the door. I ignored it for ten minutes and then opened the door.

"I think I figured out how-oh,its you."came Bakura's voice,or at least I think it was. At the moment it sounded a little bit to cheerful to be his voice.

"What do you want?"I say,in the same bitter tone as when I had spoken to Yugi.

"Where's Yugi or Atem?"

"Out on a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"They have some nerve then."

"What?"

"You just found out they had been dating secretly behind your back and everyone,including me,knew about it but never mentioned it to you,and instead of waiting 'til you got used to the idea of them dating,they go out and leave you at home,probably thinking miserable thoughts!"

I stood there,stunned at what he had just said,because everything he had just said was true,and it actually sounded like he cared about ME.

I was in a little bit of a happier mood after he said that.

A familiar sensation went down my spine,and I tried to remember where I had had that sensation before.

Bakura turned to leave and I felt the sensation to keep him from leaving me all alone. That's Weird.

"Bakura,would you consider staying for a while?"I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Bakura faced me,his eyes betraying that he was surprised by my offer though his face did not show it.

"Sure." he said,and walked into the house. NOW WHAT?!

When I walked in,I found him in the living room,sitting on the couch,pretending not to notice that I entered the room. That sensation went down my spine again. I shivered.

To give myself something to do,I rushed over to the video cabinet pulled out the first movie I saw and put it in the DVD player.

Three seconds to late,I realized it was the horror movie Bakura had given me last week for a birthday present named "VOICES".

At least it was a horror movie,something I knew for sure would keep him here for a while.

As soon as he noticed I had put on a horror movie Bakura began paying attention to the film.

I had never wanted Bakura to think I was a person who scared easily by horror movies,so every time a particularly gruesome part came on the screen I backed myself into the couch and made a disgusted face.

I noticed him glance at me,once during one of those "particularly gruesome" parts. Then he did something strange...even for him.

He paused the movie,put his mouth near my ear and whispered into it, "If your scared,you don't have to hide it,you know.I really don't care,just so you know..."

Then he took my hand into his and told me if I got scared,I could squeeze his hand.

After he said that,I wanted to make sure he never left the shadow realms after I could find a quick way to send him there,and I probably would've but I felt extremely giddy at the moment.

So instead, I complied with his wishes.

All the while I was thinking,"Why THE HELL DID I DO THAT?"

By the time the movie was over I felt like a total fool for doing as my arch enemy wanted me to,but then I realized he wasn't acting like his usual(bitter) self.

He had acted the exact opposite of how he usually did and how I expected him to act.

I had probably spent the whole evening acting the exact opposite of myself as well!

I found myself looking at him wondering what was up.

"Bakura?"

"What,Pharaoh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Umm,well...that's a very good question..."

"Well,what?"

"Icametoaskyouout!"

"What?"  
He took a deep breath and repeated what he had said.

"I came to ask you out,pharaoh,"he said,and then he waited for my response.

I couldn't believe he said that.

To me,it all made sense now. To him,it probably felt awkward.

The he acted and how I acted all made sense now. And how I was thinking all evening,you would've thought I would've realized it when he arrived that evening.

He loved me...and I loved him to.

I was unsure on how I had confused my feelings for him as feeling for Yugi,but that didn't matter.  
What mattered was what I was going to do next.

Before I knew what I was doing,I pressed me lips to his and gave him a long kiss.

When I removed my lips from his I said "I except."

"Ahem!"someone said.

And that some one was Atem and Yugi.

I simply rolled my eyes,smiled and ran to my room to call Bakura's brother,Akefia,to tell him what just happened.

Because unlike Yugi and Atem,I'm a bad liar.

* * *

**I know the story line is #$%. I don't know why I even made this story.  
**


End file.
